


Ideas? (Ooc)

by KalinNotFound



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Fundy - Freeform, Fundylive, Jschlatt - Freeform, Nikki - Freeform, No Smut, Quackity - Freeform, Schlatt - Freeform, Skephalo, Slow Burn, Smut, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, eret - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound
Summary: I need some writing ideas!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ideas? (Ooc)

Hello everyone! I need some ideas for me to write! Here are some things I can do:

-Angst

-Slow burn

-Fluff

-Smut

And yeah! I can do the characters in the {Additonal Tags}! So give me some characters and I’ll do it! I’ll basically do anything (Unless it’s anything to do with shipping Tommy and Tubbo. Then ew no.)


End file.
